


Eating Brains is So Cliche

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gore, Humor, M/M, Zombies, sexy zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the best part of killing someone?" </p><p>"When they scream?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Brains is So Cliche

Relaxing back on the blanket, Sebastian looked up at the stars. “You know the best part about killing someone?” 

“When they scream?” Kurt suggested. He snuggled up close, his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I could care less if they scream. Honestly, it gets annoying a lot. No, what I like best is the blood. It’s pretty, it’s warm, it tastes good.” 

“Yeah, you’d live on the stuff if you could,” Kurt teased. Lifting his wrist, he offered it to his boyfriend to lick. “Still some from earlier if you want it.” 

“Mmm.” Licking away at the red splashes, he purred in contentment. “I think using a serrated knife made a big difference in width of splash zone.” 

“Definitely extended it by an inch or two - ow!!” He yanked his wrist away. “No biting.” 

“Sorry, I get hungry again so fast.” 

Grumbling, Kurt got up and looked around. “I just don’t know how many live, living, heart beating and all that people are still around.” He frowned, picking at his cuticle, growling when it dropped off. “Being a zombie is terrible for my skin.” 

“Could be worse.” 

“How?”

“If our junk didn’t work.” 

Kurt laughed at that. “Yes, junk. So eloquent of you. Who knew zombies had this much sex?” 

“Should have known as soon as I became a zombie. After all, there is nothing and no one on this earth who can resist this sexy body.” Sebastian popped open a few buttons on his shirt, frowning when his nipple fell off. “Damn, got to sew it back on again.” 

“You should eat more neurons. They’re good for you.” 

“It just seems so cliche. Brains, brains, brains.” 

“Cliches are cliches for a reason.” Kurt kept looking, smiling as he finally spotted something good. “Look, lunch!” he announced, pointing at a pair of travelers struggling up the path. 

“Love it!” Sebastian darted past him. “Last one there has to eat entrails!” 

“Bastard!”


End file.
